


Uma vida mais gentil

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Tomoeda AU drabbles - Kimihiro é criado por seus pais em Tomoeda





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eu imaginei o Watanuki e o Doumeki tendo uns nove anos aqui e a Sakura trinta e poucos

Ouvir seu filho mais novo falando sobre como havia sido o seu dia na escola havia se tornado uma das partes favoritas da rotina de Sakura nos últimos tempos. Não que ela não gostasse de ouvir Tsubasa falando sobre seu dia mas era um tanto mais divertido com Kimihiro que ficava tão animado e irritado sobre as coisas mais aleatórias que fazia parecer um dia comum na escola primária de Tomoeda como uma grande aventura. Especialmente desde que o aluno novo tinha chegado. Alguns meses antes Sakura ficou bem surpresa ao receber uma ligação da escola dizendo que seu filho tinha arranjado uma briga com um aluno novo, especialmente considerando que de acordo com todos os presentes havia sido Kimihiro que em geral era tão doce e gentil que havia começado a briga sem motivo nenhum. Mas não tão surpresa quanto ao fato do menino com quem Kimihiro tinha brigado ter passado a ocupar uma parte considerável dos relatos do menino sobre seu dia, também frequentar sua casa nas tardes após a escola e estar na porta de sua casa pela manhã para acompanhar Kimihiro até a escola.

Mas havia algo que estava incomodando ela um pouco já há algum tempinho, então naquele dia ela resolveu finalmente mencionar.

“...aí Doumeki chamou Himawari-chan pra fazer parte do time dele no vôlei apesar de saber muito bem que eu queria escolher ela pro meu time, e-” Kimihiro estava dizendo

“Porque você chama o seu amigo de Doumeki ?” Sakura perguntou, um pouquinho culpada por interromper o relato de seu filho.

“Mãe eu já te disse ele não é meu amigo, ele é meu arqui-inimigo. E eu chamo ele assim porque é o nome dele”

“Não é o nome dele, é o nome da família dele. Você já conhece ele há algum tempo, você deveria considerar chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome”

“Eu não acho que ele se importe de eu só chamar ele pelo sobrenome”

“Talvez importe e você não saiba. Por meses após nós nos conhecermos o seu pai só me chamava de Kinomoto e isso me incomodava um pouquinho, quando ele finalmente me chamou de Sakura eu fiquei muito feliz. Eu acho que Shizuka-kun também ficaria feliz se um dia você chamasse ele pelo primeiro nome”

“Bem talvez em um dos dias em que ele esteja um pouco mais bonzinho e eu estiver em um bom humor eu faça”

“Certo, eu espero que esse dia não  demore muito a chegar”


	2. Primeiros nomes II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequência da drabble do capítulo 1

Ao chegar em casa do trabalho naquele dia Sakura encontrou um menino familiar sentado nos degraus da varanda, e embora o menino em questão fosse uma das pessoas mais difíceis de se ler que ela já conhecera ela teve a certeza naquele momento que ele estava triste.

“O quê você está fazendo aqui fora Shizuka-kun ?” Sakura disse para o menino.

“Seu filho me expulsou da casa”

“Bem Kimihiro geralmente faz isso e você nunca da ouvidos a ele, porque dessa vez foi diferente ?”

“...”

“Algo aconteceu ?” ela disse se sentando ao lado do menino nos degraus da escada da varanda.

“Mais ou menos”

“O que”

“Ele me chamou de Shizuka, e eu chamei ele de Kimi-chan”

“Bem, '—kun' geralmente é o sufixo que se usa pra falar com meninos”

“Eu sei disso. Eu apenas achei que seria engraçado ver a cara dele após eu chamar ele de Kimi-chan. E foi inicialmente. Mas aí ele pareceu ficar triste e me disse pra ir embora. Eu nunca quis fazer o seu filho triste, eu espero que a senhora acredite nisso”

“Eu acredito...sabe irritar propositalmente a pessoa que você gosta não é a melhor maneira de fazer essa pessoa gostar de você”

Ela esperou que o menino talvez ficasse vermelho ou negasse, mas nada disso aconteceu. Ele apenas respirou fundo e disse :

“Mas se eu não irritar ele eu acho que ele apenas me ignoraria. Ter ele me odiando é melhor do que ter ele indiferente”

“Eu acho que meu filho tem em si a capacidade de sentir muitas coisas diferentes por você, mas indiferença não é uma delas. Agora vamos entrar e você pode se desculpar pras vocês deixarem esse troço todo pra trás”

Sakura foi para dentro da casa e o menino a seguiu, ela bateu de leve na porta do quarto de Kimihiro que imediatamente abriu, ele sorriu ao vê-la mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu ao ver quem estava com ela.

“Eu te disse para ir embora” Kimihiro disse.

“Filho, apenas ouça o que ele tem a dizer” Sakura disse.

Shizuka respirou fundo e disse :

“Eu sinto muito ter te chamado de Kimi-chan, eu não pretendo fazer de novo Kimihiro-kun”

Kimihiro olhou desconfiado pra ele por alguns segundos antes de dizer :

“Tá eu aceito as suas desculpas, mas só porque eu estou com um bom humor hoje e só porque eu sei que você é burro e provavelmente nem sabia como usar sufixos direito”

“Eu não sou burro. Minhas notas são maiores que as suas”

“Só em matemática e educação física”

“E ciência, e geografia e inglês...”

Sakura sorriu e resolveu ir fazer um lanche para os meninos, ela conseguiu ouvir Kimihiro gritando irritado com o outro menino mesmo antes mesmo de chegar na cozinha. E tudo sentia certo com o mundo.


	3. Como pai, como filho

Syaoran realmente gostava de momentos como aquele com Kimihiro, quando era apenas os dois na cozinha fazendo a janta ou o lanche (Sakura e Tsubasa tinham um número razoável de habilidades, mas culinária era algo que eles nunca haviam se aprimorado além do nível mais rudimentar). Mas naquele dia Kimihiro parecia um pouco distraído, um pouco perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

“Algo na sua mente filho ?” ele perguntou.

“Não” Kimihiro disse defensivamente com as bochechas corando um pouco.

“Vamos me conte, ainda vai demorar pra água ferver, nós temos tempo”

“E só algo que Himawari-chan me disse hoje”

“E o que foi que ela disse ?”

“Ela disse que tem algumas pessoas que gostam de os dois”

“Dois de que ?”

“Sabe dos dois”

“Não filho, eu realmente não sei do que você tá falando”

“Tipo eu sei que tem homens que gostam de outros homens como tio Touya e tio Yukito. Ou mulheres que gostam de outras mulheres como tia Tomoyo. Mas Himawari disse que tem pessoas que gostam dos dois”

“Oh...certo..isso. Ela está certa, tem muitas pessoas que só gostam de pessoas de um gênero, mas também tem muitas outras que não são assim...eu não sou assim”

“Hum...Eu eu achei que você só tivesse namorado a minha mãe na sua vida toda”

“E isso é verdade. Mas na verdade a primeira pessoa que eu gostei foi um garoto. E talvez se eu não tivesse conhecido a sua mãe tão cedo eu talvez poderia ter namorado alguns antes de eu encontrar ela”

“Eu não sabia disso”

“Agora você sabe”

“Okay, só pra você saber, eu não tenho certeza sobre isso. Mas eu acho que talvez eu seja assim também”

“Certo, obrigada por me contar isso. Eu realmente espero que um dia você ache alguém que você realmente ame e que te ame também, seja uma garota ou um garoto”

“Eu também... só de curiosidade quem era o garoto que você gostou antes de você gostar da minha mãe ?”

“Yukito”

“O QUE ??? Yukito como em tio Yukito, o marido do tio Touya ?”

“Sim, esse aí”

“É por isso que tio Touya não gosta de você ?”

“Bem eu não sei se é o motivo principal, afinal ele não odeia a sua mãe e ela gostava do Yukito também na época”

“OQUE ??? Minha mãe também gostava do tio Yuki também?!”

“Sim”

“Hum eu acho que eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, a idéia dos meus dois pais terem gostado do mesmo cara que por um acaso é meu tio já passou um pouco mais do que eu acho que posso lidar por um dia”

“Como você quiser”

“Mas antes de deixar o assunto de lado, eu quero dizer obrigada por ter me contado tudo isso, bem não a parte sobre Yukito mas todo o resto”

“De nada filho, agora vai pegar o macarrão eu acho que a água está quase pronta”


	4. O sorriso da sua mãe

Touya gostava de levar seus sobrinhos para passear. Ele e Yukito já tinham falado sobre talvez um dia adotar uma criança mas por enquanto ser um tio era o suficiente para lhe satisfazer naquela área.

Tsubasa e Yukito foram pegar mais sorvete após acabarem com o primeiro, deixando Touya e Kimihiro sozinhos na mesa. Um momento ele estava falando animado sobre algo que sua amiga Himawari tinha feito mais cedo durante a aula e no outro ele tinha parado olhando fixado para o outro lado da rua.

Quando Touya foi olhar na direção que Kimihiro estava olhando ele não viu ninguém. Mas ele sabia que isso não significava que não havia ninguém lá. Seu sobrinho tinha poderes, mas esses não eram como os de seus pais, mas sim como aqueles que Touya costumava ter. Kimihiro acenou e sorriu de leve.

“Quem é ?” Touya perguntou.

“Hum...vovó”

“Oh certo, ela parece bem ?”

“Sim”

“Hum...eu sei que as vezes você não gosta muito dos seus poderes, mas você é um menino de muita sorte por poder vê-la, eu espero que você saiba disso. Eu não me arrependo de ter desistido dos meus poderes porque isso significou manter o seu tio Yuki vivo aqui comigo, mas eu realmente sinto falta dessa parte”

“Eu sei tio, e eu sou grato por poder vê-la”

“Ela já foi embora ?”

“Não, ela meio que tá sentada ao seu lado, na cadeira que o Tsu-kun estava usando”

Touya olhou para o lado e ele só viu uma cadeira vazia, mas ele imaginou o sorriso de Nadeshiko e disse :

“Oi mãe”

“Vovó disse que essa camisa fica bem em você. E também que ela te ama” Kimihiro disse,

“Diga a ela que foi o Yuki que escolheu pra mim e que é a ele que devia ficar o crédito se eu pareço bem”

“Certo, você não quer que eu diga para ela você ama ela também ?”

“Não precisa, ela já sabe”

E os sorrisos serenos que Kimihiro viu naquele momento no rosto de seu tio e de sua avó pareciam quase idênticos.


End file.
